hiddensunfandomcom-20200214-history
Clash
...Love...Betrayal...Loyalty...Friendship... Is Everything Just a Big Lie? ♥ Main Characters Robin Flight - Cream she-cat with blue eyes. She is a Hunte''r. Kind, gentle, smart, quick, not as strong, sleek, curious and cunning. '''Dawn Light' - Cream with fiery amber eyes. She is a Guardian. She is loyal to her pack and to the ones she loves. She is amazingly fast and energetic. She has a bright personality and spirits. She is headstrong and her mind is nimble and quick. Shadow Fang - Black with pale green eyes. He is a Guardian. Protective of mate, family and friends, loyal, short-tempered, sharp-tongued, quick, strong and dangerous fighter, clever and sly. Lightning Flash - White with dark blue eyes. He is a Hunter. Funny, though can be serious at times. Ecstatic and random. Fire Ember - Ginger tom with green eyes. He is a Guardian. Aggressive, strong, brave, fast, a dangerous fighter, loyal, protective of mate and pups, impatient and has a sharp tongue. Pebble Splash - Tortoiseshell with amber eyes. She is an Apprentice. Thoughtful, outgoing and energetic. Doesn't like rules. Dew Frost - Silver she-cat with blue eyes. She is a Hunter. Cunning, sly, ambitious, fun to be around, proud, smart, short tempered, can be kind and sweet sometimes. Jagged Summit - Brown tom with blue eyes. He is the male Deputy ''of the Clan. Fun, noble and kind. Always ready to help the pack. '''Coal Storm' - Gray tom with amber eyes. He is also the male ''Leader ''of the Clan. Very noble leader, clever, fast, strong, caring and protective of his pack, usually is patient but if annoyed can be sharp tongued. Chapter One - Simply Teasing a Crush "You're just embarrasing yourself! Stop looking at him!" a long-haired cream she-cat with orange fiery eyes giggled, playfully hitting her cream-furred friend with her tail on the back. Her eyes were burning with laughter. "Well, it's just that...There is this rumor that he likes me and I can't help but feel so happy!" the other short-furred cream she-cat meowed and gave a joyful jump. She swirled around gracefully to look at her friend. "Unlike you Dawn Light, some of us don't have every tom's eyes on us since the moment we're born!" Dawn Light rolled her eyes. Even if she was mostly every tom's first crush, she had felt no romantic feelings other than friendship for them. She started grooming her pelt and looked at her friend again. "Correction, not since birth. And second, it's not like it's my fault. And I'm not the one mooning over a tom who's feelings I don't know yet!" she replied, rolling down on her belly and taking a small bite of her squirrel. "Whatever. I know he likes me and he's so cute and nice and...well everything!" the short-haired cream she-cat meowed happily and dreamily. "And by the way, that squirrel you're eating was caught by me." "Don't be so sure Robin Flight. Maybe it's me who he likes...After all, we look exactly the same exept for our eyes." Dawn Light joked. "If he likes you so much, why doesn't he ask you for a hunting trip? Since he's a guardian and you're a hunter, you're allowed to go." she said, staring at her friend with teasing eyes. Suddenly, a black tom started making his way over to the she-cats. Robin Fligth immediately turned around at the sudden movement. The tom's pale green eyes were looking at them with a very handsome gaze and he nodded a greeting. "Hey Robin Flight!" he meowed and gave her a big smile. Robin Flight's blue eyes shone as bright as ever and finally took a deep breath. "Hi Shadow Fang." She meowed, losing herself in his big eyes. "I was just wondering if you weren't busy, maybe we could go for a hunt?" he asked and a huge smile appeared across Robin Flight's face. "Y..yes! I mean sure. I'd love to." she meowed, giving an I-told-you-so look to her best friend. Dawn Flight shaked her head smilling and nodded at Robin Flight. "She's not busy so go ahead and have fun!" she meowed. "Oh, but remember, not to much fun." she laughed winking at them and padded to the center of the clearing. Both cats stared after her but they just shrugged and made their way out of camp. Chapter Two - A Couple of Best Friends Dawn Light glanced one last time over her shoulder as Robin Flight and Shadow Fang dissapeared through the entrance. She gave a big sigh of jalousy at the their relationship and continued making her way to the clearing. "Hey Dawn Light!" she quickly spinned around as a white tom came running at her and then crashed making her fall backwards. "Hey!" she gave a laughing purr. "What's with the pushing Lighting Flash? We're not kits anymore, you know? We're suppose to be role models for younger cats" He threw a half eaten squirrel in front of her. "First rule, never leave your prey in the middle of nowhere and always finish it." he sighed. "And you're one to talk." She frowned and grabbed her squirrel. "Just have a few things on mind." "Sure. I rather follow my stomach than mind. You're such a she-cat!" he teased. "Well, you're such a tom!" she meowed, lying down beside where he was sitting. "Thinking is actually a good thing. Sure, you wouldn't know. You're a hunter. All you do is hunt prey. No wonder you need a big appetite." she meowed and tossed the squirrel at him. "Finish it." "With pleasure!" he meowed. His dark blue eyes only showed hunger. "You see, that's why you're my best friend." he meowed with prey in his mouth and grabbed another piece of prey. Dawn Light's face suddenly saddened. ''Best friend...''Yeah, that was all he though of her and nothing more. These past moons, she had tried so hardly to ignore her feelings but it was impossible. Every time she saw him, they just all came back. And telling him would only shread their friendship apart. What if he didn't feel the same way? This would just make her lose him all at once. She'd much rather have him as a friend than nothing. "Oh, did I tell you? I'm going to take part in mentoring this new apprentice. Her name is Pebble Splash I think. Yeah, my very first. I told you I was going to beat you at it!" he meowed in a competing kind of way. "Sure, just don't come running at me when your apprentice starts to act like a total kit and you need a Guardian to teach her a lesson." she simply meowed, getting the thought of her feelings out of her head. "Sure. But it's not my fault we don't have many apprentice wanting to become Guardians." "Maybe they're scared. You know, we have a special loyalty oath ritual when we become Guardians. It's the Clan's safety before our lives. Even the most unworthy life in this Clan is to come before mine. I guess it just takes courage and lots of loyalty." Lightning Flash just nodded finishing his prey. Chapter Three - One Big Trouble Maker The brown tom made his way through the crowd over to the white tom who was getting to know his new shared apprentice. "Lightning Flash. As you know, you and Dew Frost will be Pebble Splash's mentors. Today is your turn, so show her around the territory, alright?" "Yes Jagged Summit." the white tom meowed respectfully to the deputy. Category:Stories